The Fantasy Trip
The Fantasy Trip (TFT) — ролевая игра, разработанная Стивом Джексоном и выпущенная Metagaming Concepts в конце 1970-х — начале 1980-х годов. История создания Предшественниками будущей TFT стали настольные игры «Melee» and «Wizard», выпущенные Metagaming в линейке «MicroGames». Их автором был Стив Джексон, разработавший правила по бою и магии. В эти игры можно было играть как по отдельности, так и с использованием книги ведущего «In the Labyrinth», что превращало эти издания в единую полноценную ролевую игру, названную The Fantasy Trip. В процессе совершенствования ролевой игры правила по бою и магии были доработаны и выпущены как «Advanced Melee» и «Advanced Wizard». Для игры был также был издан набор из восьми приключений «MicroQuests», которые можно было использовать для игры группой или в одиночку, без мастера. Кроме того, с 1980 года стали издаваться более традиционные для ролевых игр модули, рассчитанные на партию персонажей. Первым из них стал «Tollenkar’s Lair», традиционный дэнженкраул. В 1982 году за ним последовали ещё два модуля, более подробно описывающих сеттинг, — «Warrior Lords of Darok» и «Forest Lords of Dihad». Материалы по TFT печатались также в двух журналах, издаваемых Metagaming — «The Space Gamer» и «Interplay» (внутренний журнал компании). К 1980 году отношения между Стивом Джексоном и владельцем Metagaming Говардом Томпсоном испортились: Томпсон был недоволен работами Джексона над TFT, считая, что на них ушло слишком много времени, а игра получилась слишком сложнойhttp://micro.brainiac.com/htletter.jpg, http://micro.brainiac.com/htletter.txt Letter to Andy Windes from Howard Thompson. 31 March 1980. В результате Джексон покинул Metagaming. Когда в 1983 году Томпсон закрыл компанию и распродавал её активы, Джексон попытался выкупить права на TFT, но Томпсон запросил 250 тысяч долларов, и сделка не состоялась«Where We’re Going» by Steve Jackson, page 28, The Space Gamer, Number 65, Sept/Oct 1983.. После этого Джексон начал работу над новой ролевой игрой. Ей стала знаменитая GURPS, испытавшая значительное влияние The Fantasy Trip. right|thumb|Обложка «Melee». right|thumb|Обложка «Wizard». right|thumb|Обложка «In the Labyrinth». Melee Игра «Melee» вышла в 1977 году как «Microgame #3». Она представляла собой простую настольную игру, посвящённую поединкам. В комплект входило игровое поле с гексагональной разметкой, фишки людей, монстров и оружия и 17-страничная книга правил. Каждый персонаж игры имел характеристики силы и ловкости. Сила определяла, какой урон персонаж может выдержать и какого размера оружие он может использовать (более крупное оружие наносило больше урона). Ловкость определяла вероятность удачного попадания по противнику. Надетые доспехи уменьшали полученные повреждения, но и снижали ловкость. Wizard Игра «Wizard» вышла в 1978 году как «Microgame #6». Это была настольная игра о сражениях магов. 32-страничная книга правил включала в себя боевую систему из «Melee», дополняя её правилами по магии. Персонажи получали третью характеристику — IQ, которая определяла магические способности. Чем выше был IQ, тем более разнообразные и могущественные заклинания мог применять персонаж. Накладывание заклинания приводило к временному снижению силы, что приводило к необходимости отдыха после применения определённого количества магии. In the Labyrinth Вышедшая в 1980 году 80-страничная книга «In the Labyrinth: Game Masters' Campaign and Adventure Guide» добавляла ролевую составляющую и фэнтезийный мир, в котором происходили приключения. Вместе с ней были изданы «Advanced Melee» и «Advanced Wizard» с правилами из ранее изданных мини-игр, доработанными для применения в составе ролевой игры. Эти три книги вместе образовали систему Fantasy Trip. Как и в играх, послуживших основой, каждый персонаж имел характеристики силы, ловкости и интеллекта, которые для среднего человека были равны 10. При генерации персонажа каждая характеристика была равна 8, и игрок имел ещё 8 пунктов, которые мог распределить между характеристиками по своему желанию. В развитие введённой в «Wizard» системы магии в игре появилась пойнтовая система умений. Персонаж получал один пункт умения за каждую единицу интеллекта. Каждое умение имело стоимость в пунктах умений, а также минимальный уровень интеллекта, необходимый для его освоения. В игре имелись такие умения, как грамотность, бдительность, владение определённым оружием, воровство и другие. Каких-либо запретов на овладение тем или иным умением не было: при желании маг мог обучиться владеть оружием, а воин — выучить одно-два заклинания. Выпущенные продукты * 3103 Melee * 3106 Wizard * 2102 In The Labyrinth * 2103 Advanced Melee * 2104 Advanced Wizard * Модули MicroQuests (MQ) ** 3201 Death Test (MQ#1) ** 3202 Death Test 2 (MQ#2) ** 3203 Grail Quest (MQ#3). Действие происходит в мире Артурианы. Считается одной из самых увлекательных игр серии. ** 3204 Treasure of the Silver Dragon (MQ#4). Игра получила известность благодаря тому, что содержала ключи к местонахождению настоящей серебряной статуэтки дракона. Её нашёл игрок Томас Дэвидсон (Thomas Davidson), получивший, кроме самой статуэтки, ещё и приз от Metagaming в размере 10 тыс. долларов. ** 3205 Security Station (MQ#5) ** 3206 Treasure of Unicorn Gold (MQ#6). В этой игре был повторён удачный ход игры «Treasure of the Silver Dragon», только теперь призом была золотая статуэтка единорога. Нет сведений о том, чтобы кто-либо её нашёлTreasure of Unicorn Gold Solution? A seeker’s tale.. ** 3207 Master of the Amulets (MQ#7) ** 3208 Orb Quest (MQ#8) * Модули ** 2201 Tollenkar’s Lair ** 2202 The Warrior Lords of Darok. Первый модуль серии «The Land Beyond the Mountains» ( ), в которой описывался сеттинг, разработанный специально для TFT. ** The Forest Lords of Dihad. Последний модуль для TFT, изданный до закрытия Metagaming. Каталожный код продукта в нём не указан. * 2301 The Fantasy Master’s Codex. Дополнение, первоначально названное «TFT Yearbook», которое планировалось выпускать ежегодно. Из-за закрытия компании появился только один выпуск. * 2302 The Game Master’s Screen. Экран ведущего для TFT, появившийся под влиянием выпуска аналогичных аксессуаров компанией TSR. * 5102 Dragons of the Underearth. Упрощённый набор правил на основе «Melee», «Wizard» и «In The Labyrinth». * 3118 Lords of Underearth. Отдельная игра из серии «Microgame», которая могла использоваться совместно с TFT в качестве правил для массовых сражений. Неизданные продукты City of the Sacred Flame и Within the Tyrant’s Demesne — модули, написанные для кампании «Land Beyond the Mountains» под названиями «Shaylle: Soldier City» и «Intrigue in Plaize» соответственно. После закрытия Metagaming были переписаны и изданы под новыми названиями для системы Thieves' Guild. Conquerors of Underearth — запланированный модуль под правила Dragons of Underearth. Материалы по нему были частично опубликованы в № 8 журнала "Interplay. Любительские работы Выходило по крайней мере три фэнзина, посвящённых The Fantasy Trip: «Fantasy Forum» (1987—1992, 10 выпусков), «Inept Adept» (два выпуска) и «Goblin Keep» (также два выпуска). Материалы по TFT публиковались также в фэнзине «Vindicator» (1995—1998, 14 выпусков), посвящённом серии Microgames в целом. Примечания Ссылки * Примечания и эррата к The Fantasy Trip от Стива Джексона (1980 год) * в Википедии * Обзоры на RPGnet: ** «The Fantasy Trip: Melee» — Playtest Review (Travis Casey, 15 июля 2002 года) ** «The Fantasy Trip: Wizard» — Playtest Review (Travis Casey, 3 августа 2002 года) ** «The Fantasy Trip: In The Labyrinth» — Capsule Review (John Laviolette, 20 мая 2002 года) ** «The Fantasy Trip: In the Labyrinth» — Playtest Review (Travis Casey, 18 августа 2002 года) * The Museum of Role-Playing Games — The Fantasy Trip (TFT) * Фан-сайты TFT: ** The Fantasy Trip list ** Melee Wizards Homepage ** The Fantasy Trip ** Dark City Games Fantasy Trip